Prom?
by SouthernMFDemocraticRepublican
Summary: Eliza asks Alexander to prom. But what are her real motives? One Shot


It was a normal day at school. Alexander had spent most of it staring at his best friend wishing he could say anything to him anymore without stuttering.

Since Alexander had realized he was gay John Laurens had taken up almost all the room in his head.

So much so that he almost missed an opportunity to argue with Aaron Burr and Thomas Jefferson yesterday.

And, with prom coming up, the ideas were endless. However, Laurens had already told him he was going alone to "break social norms" and Alexander didn't want to spoil that. Well, that and the fact that he didn't want to admit anything to John Laurens.

But on this particular day Alexander stood at his locker trying to remember which classes he had before he could come to his locker again, when his friend Eliza walked up to him.

"Hey, Alex, you want to go to prom with me?" The question shocked him, she asked him so nansulauntly. Like it was no big deal.

"Well, uh, Eliza, I'm flattered but, um-"

"You're gay. I know."

"Uh," Alex was shocked, "and aren't you dating John Adams?"

"Me and John had a fight yesterday, and he hates you so…"

"You want to make him jealous."

"Yeah, glad you get it," a sly smirk then formed on Eliza's face, "unless you think this may give John the wrong idea?"

"John? What do yo-"

"Oh please, don't try to hide it, anyone who pays any sort of attention to you can see that the freckled boy has taken up your thoughts lately. Aaron Burr even seems worried, he brought up the economy and you didn't say anything… it was weird."

"Am I really _that_ obvious." Alex said with a groan.

"Yeah."

"Wait what did he say about the economy?"

"Not the point Alex, anyway, where this," she said holding out a bag for him, "and show up to my house at six, my dad's driver will bring us."

"Uh… ok"

* * *

That Saturday Alexander showed up to the Schuyler house two minutes before six, and the door opened before he even knocked. Eliza rushed out of the house.

"Hurry, into the car, before my parents try to take pictures." They ran into the car and Alexander thought he should say something.

"Uh… nice dress?" He said obviously trying to find the right compliment.

"Good enough." Eliza said laughing a little. They laughed almost all the way to the school, and soon the car was pulling into the driveway where all the other cars were unloading their passengers.

Eliza stood from the car, thanking the driver and telling him to return by ten. They went into the gym which had been elegantly decorated especially for the night.

"Well this is nic-"

"Quick hold my hands, John is watching."

"John?"

"My John not your John."

"Ok."

"Ok, I'm going to go talk to Maria, see you later."

"Ok by Eliza." Then he was suddenly left alone on the outskirts of the room. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall.

"Rough night?" The soft voice shocked Alex back to reality and made his heart beat increasingly faster.

"Yeah a little." Alex replied unexpectedly calm.

John looked nervous, "Heard you came here with Eliza, nice choice, though I didn't know she broke up with Adams."

"Uh… yeah, it was only about a week ago, I'm really just here because Adams hates me so she thinks it will make him jealous."

"Oh..." John almost perked up at the statement, "so you were just coming here alone?"

"I wasn't really going to come, I mean I thought about asking this one person, but it would have ended badly."

"Oh really,"his voice kind of dropped, "who?"

"Uh… no one really just this great gu-" He caught himself before he said guy, not that he was trying to hid his sexuallity, but he didn't want too many questions that could lead to an embarrassing confession to the guy he was practically in love with.

"Oh, really, someone got your eye, let's see," he looked around the room, "is it Thomas Jefferson?"

Alex nearly gagged at the thought, but he could hear the teasing in John's voice so he didn't respond.

"Is it Aaron Burr? Hercules? Lafayette? John Laurens?" His voice sounded hopeful, lingering on his own name for barely a second, "any of those names sound familiar?"

At this point he was fairly certain he had been figured out, "Maybe?" It sounded like a question.

"Let's go somewhere Alex." At this point he was powerless and He knew Laurens knew that by the way he dragged him through the hallways towards their favorite place, the library. To their luck the door was open.

Lauren's lead them to the political science section, one of Alex's favorites. At this point Alex was putty in John's hands.

John pushed him up against the stack of books, Alex hyper aware of the short distance between their mouths.

"That was a very bad thing you did, making me worried you might be straight."

"I'm sorry, she asked I couldn't-"

"I know you can't seem to say no to anyone can you Mr. Non-Stop."

"No."

"Let's test that should we."

"Ok." Alex's voice was quivering with longing and fear.

"Kiss me." John's voice was no louder than a whisper.

"Ok."

And with that their lips met, neither one really knowing which lent in, maybe both, their longing to strong to resist another minute. Their lips moved together in sync, working to create a rhythm. John's hands working their way into Alex's hair, Alex rubbing up and down John's back trying to convince himself this was real.

The only sound left in the library was their breathing and whispered words of love.

Like a proper library should sound like.


End file.
